1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch screen display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of display devices such as organic light emitting display devices, liquid crystal display devices, and plasma display devices have been widely used.
Meanwhile, to facilitate user interaction with display devices, touch screen functionality may be added to display devices.
A display device may include a touch sensor for detecting the location where touch is made. For example, capacitive touch sensor, resistive touch sensor, optical touch sensor, and the like may be used.